


Brian's Hair

by pluto24



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dom is a good boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Brian, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, haircut, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: Dom is tired of getting his hands caught in Brian's overly long, messy hair. Brian refuses to cut it but Dom doesn't know why. When he finds out the truth he decides to do something about it.





	Brian's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I started this, I don't even know when. I decided that I should finish it. I hope you enjoy it, I don't like how this turned out but it is what it is. This follows Brian's Sick and The Massage. I would recommend reading those two first, but you don't have to

Dom tried running his fingers through Brian’s curly hair, but his they kept getting stuck in the tangles. Brian’s hair was too long and the curls kept getting tangled when he slept. He needed a haircut, but every time it was mentioned he got this weird look on his face and just say yeah that he did. Dom didn’t know what was going on but he was determined to find out. He gently untangled his fingers from Brian’s hair, trying without success to not wake Brian. 

“Ow. Dom stop pulling my hair.” Brian complained.  
“I wouldn’t be pulling it if my fingers weren’t stuck.”  
“Your fingers wouldn’t be stuck if you kept them out of my hair.”  
“No. My fingers wouldn’t get stuck if you would get a damn haircut!”

Brian paled, reached up and pulled Dom’s hand out of his hair and left the bedroom. Dom ran a hand down his face and got out of bed to go after Brian. He caught him heading into the kitchen. He grabbed his shoulder to stop him and was shocked when Brian turned around and shoved him. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Brian yelled.  
“Brian, it’s Dom, what the hell is wrong with you!?” Dom asked 

Brian deflated and turned away. He said so quietly Dom almost missed it.  
“I was tortured.”

Dom paled and went to Brian.  
“Talk to me Bri.”

Brian turned around and put his arms around Dom and buried his head on his shoulder. Dom stroked his hair and gave him time to gather himself before he asked again for him to tell him.  
“It was my first undercover assignment. I had to go into a gang as drug dealer. I was a little higher up on the food chain than the runners, but not high enough to meet the head honcho until later. I had work my way up and then earn his trust. I did that, but I didn’t know was that he knew I was a cop all along. He had a cop on his payroll. The department I was working with knew that the cop was dirty and working for this guy, but they never told me. By the time I found out I was being hung up by my wrists to a pipe in an abandoned building. They put a shock collar on me and beat me so that when I moved I would get shocked. I was repeatedly raped, beaten and shocked to the point where I wished they would kill me. They used to jab scissors into me to get me to move. They took me down once and laid me on the floor as close to the edge of electric fence they had up and drugged me. I couldn’t move, but I could feel what was going on. One of the guys placed a thing in my eye that keeps your eye lid open and took the scissors and tried to jab my eye. The other guy that was there would drag me over the fence and shock me. I was held for 4 months. It took Tanner 4 months to find me because my damn, fucking handler was the dirty cop! It took months for me to heal. I couldn’t go back to the Barstow PD after what they did. Tanner put in for a transfer to LA, so I came with him. I had to recertify here and go to therapy. I had nightmares for months. I was diagnosed with PTSD. I have a fear of people touching me and sharp objects anywhere near me. I was so screwed up after that. Tanner didn’t want to go undercover again when I was assigned to you. I had just started to get back on my feet.”

“Oh Brian. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What was I supposed to say Dom? I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you and then I did. I felt so safe with you. For the first time in almost 2 years I felt safe. I let you and the team touch me. I never let anyone touch me. besides, how stupid does it sound that I have a fear of getting my haircut? I mean I’m getting over the touching. Work has helped with that. The sharp objects though are harder to overcome.”

 

“Brian, it’s not a fear of getting your haircut. It’s a fear of sharp objects. That’s understandable. Wait you’ve had your haircut before. What changed?”

“I talked with a shrink. At first it was every day for 6 months. Now it’s only if I have a bad day. The first time I went for a haircut after, I had a panic attack in Supercuts. I was so embarrassed. The Dr. said it was normal. She diagnosed me with severe PTSD brought on by sharp objects. Anyway, her sister Julie owned a salon and she dealt with people that have PTSD and panic attacks. Rena, my shrink suggested I go see her. She was nice. She took her time and made me feel safe. I kept going there. Every couple of months, I didn’t even need an appointment. Anyway, the last time I was there she told me that her husband got transferred to Boston. She was leaving and that was the last time I could go see her. I tried to go somewhere else, but I had a panic attack. I thought about just shaving my head, but I do have a couple of scars that are covered up by my hair.”

“I don’t ever want you to do that. I love these curls too much.” Dom said laughing  
Brian swatted his shoulder as he said “Not funny.”

“I know. We’ll figure something out ok.” Dom said 

“Ok. Dom please don’t say anything to anyone. We can keep this between us ok?”

“Of course Brian. There’s more to the story you’re not telling me isn’t there?”

Brian let out a sigh. “Yeah. There’s a video Dom. Tanner has it in a safe at his house. He’s seen it, but didn’t want anyone else to.”

“Why did he keep it?”

“Because no one was ever arrested for it. Everyone involved got away. He has it just in case he ever needs it.”

Dom let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He was determined to find a way to help Brian. Now that he knew exactly what he was dealing with he had to form a plan. He decided he wasn’t going to the garage today. Brian was off because he covered someone’s shift last night and worked double what he should have. He hadn’t gotten home until 3am and it was only 7am. He knew Brian was exhausted and he hadn’t intended to wake him up. He coaxed him back upstairs to bed. 

“Dom you have to go to the garage.” Brian said as he was pushed back into the bed.

“I’m staying home today. Vince and Leon can handle it.”

“Ok” Brian said sleepily.

Dom smirked and laid beside Brian with his laptop and decided to do some research. First, he looked up PTSD. He discovered what it was, (more than he already knew), what could trigger attacks, signs of an approaching attack, and how to help Brian through them if they should happen. Next, he sent an email to Tanner to let him know that Brian told him what happened, but he thinks not everything. The next he researches is how to cut curly hair. He finds more info than he can process, but finds the number of Bethany’s Hair School. He writes down the number and decides to call and find out if she can help.

Over the next 12 weeks Dom was coming home late almost every night. After the first week Brian started to get suspicious. He knew eventually that Dom would want to leave him. Everyone always did. He had tried dating but when he would have a nightmare the guy would leave and he would never hear from them again. He thought that Dom was different, especially after he had accepted him after what he had done for his job. Since Dom was gone almost every night Brian had started taking longer shifts and doing overtime. After two weeks of Brian trying for more overtime Tanner sends Brian home and tells him not to come back for a week at least. Brian reluctantly goes. He doesn’t want to go home because he knows Dom’s not there and is probably off someplace with a guy. He goes anyway exhausted from lack of sleep and writing up reports. He walks into the unusually quite house and finds Dom standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“You look like shit.” Dom says to an exhausted Brian

“Fuck you.” Brian says irritated and emotionally hurt.

When Brian tries to go by him, Dom grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him to his chest. While he tries to run his fingers through Brian’s tangled hair he says

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here Bri. I’ve been working on something.”

Dom felt his shirt get a little wet and looked at Brian’s face. He saw tears on Brian’s cheeks and wiped them away.

“Did you think I was cheating on you?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did Dom. I’m a wreck and you wouldn’t be the first person to leave me because of it.”

“Brian I would never leave you. Ever. Come on. You’ve been working too much and Tanner sent you home with instructions not to come back for a least a week.”

“How do you know that?”

“Tanner called me and told me that you’ve been working late and trying to do overtime as much as possible. I told him what I’ve been doing. He told me that if he saw you before the was over he was suspending you for a week.”

Dom led Brian up the stairs and into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and turned back to Brian smirking. He undid Brian’s uniform shirt and took it off.

“Are we showering together Dom?”

“Sort of. I’m washing you and then I’m going to take care of this tangled mess you call hair.” 

“How are you going to do that?”

“You’ll see.”

Dom led Brian into the shower and began washing him. Brian shivered when the hot water hit his body. Dom scrubbed the soap all over him. He was disappointed that Dom didn’t do anything as he scrubbed his balls down. Dom smirked when he was finished washing the soap off. He knew Brian had been getting hard when he was scrubbing him. He heard the sigh when he began scrubbing the shampoo through his hair while messaging his scalp. Dom had bought a detangler shampoo that would help him separate the curls. He washed out the shampoo and turned the water off. He helped Brian out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the closet. He started at Brian’s feet drying hm off. When he got to Brian’s hair he grabbed all of it with the towel and squeezed the water out. He made sure it was damp and then let the towel drop to the floor. 

“Stay here.” Dom ordered before he left the room.

He came back with a folding chair and set it up in the bathroom away from the mirror. 

“Sit down and don’t move. I’m going to cut your hair and as I do I’m going to tell you all of the ways I’m going to make love to you after. If you start to have a panic attack I want you to tell me.”

“Ok.”

Dom began combing out the hair at the back. By the time he moved to the front Brian had his eyes closed.

“You ok Bri?”

“Yeah” Brian said.

“So, I’m going to start cutting. I want you to think about you back in that shower facing the wall, hands spread on it and my tongue licking various parts of your naked body.”

Dom felt Brian shudder. Luckily, he had only picked up the hair with the comb and hadn’t started cutting yet. He picked up the scissors and began cutting off the hair. Dom continues to tell Brian about licking him in the shower, on the bed, in the kitchen and up against the Charger that was in the garage. By the time Dom was drying Brian’s hair they were both hard. He still needed to do some work so he told Brian to start rubbing his balls with his hand. He began snipping at Brian’s hair again while he was busy with his hand. He finished cutting about the same time that Brian squirted cum all over the chair. Dom combed out Bria’s much shorter hair checking for any issues. When he was done he pulled Brian up and brought him to the mirror. Brian ran his clean hand through it and smiled

“I have bangs again and you can see my ears again. You cut off a lot.”

“Yeah, well you really needed it. I can see most of your neck again too. Do you like it?’

“Yeah I do and I didn’t have a panic attack. Where did you learn to do this?”

“I went to beauty school. The teacher’s husband is a psychologist and works with clients who have PTSD. They helped me learn ways to keep you distracted and taught me how to cut curly hair. I can actually cut everyone’s now, but yeah. He gave me his card and said he’d take you as a client when ever your ready or he could recommend someone. I’m sorry if your mad that I talked to someone, but I just hate to see you hurting.”

“No Dom, I’m not mad at all. I’m so happy you did this. I’ve dated since then and you’re the only one who didn’t judge me and think I’m a freak. Thank you so much.”

“I love you Brian. Let’s get back in the shower and I’ll show you how much I love you.” 

Brian got right up to Dom, so close Dom could feel Brian’s hot breath on his skin when he said

“I’m not getting in there without you.” Brian said and smirked when a small tremor went through Dom’s body. They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. Both content and happy when they got out and finally went to bed.


End file.
